


Only For You

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: All The Pretty Things are Broken [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, I'm so sorry, Mild Sexual Content, Soft sex, it's just a bit at the beginning so you can skip it if you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: The Fakes are a well-oiled machine. They preform every heist with precision, even in chaos. So why has it all gone so wrong, and why is one of their own bleeding out on the floor of a bank?





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledshoulderblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/gifts).



> Prompt: "See, I always told you I'd take a bullet for you."
> 
> Freckledshoulderblades and I talked A LOT about this prompt and decided we would each take a swing at it. Make sure to go read their version as well when they post it!
> 
> Mind the tags, but do enjoy my loves!

Geoff had spent the better part of the night pacing his penthouse in near total darkness. The curtains were open, letting in the lights from the streets of Los Santos, and the TV in the living room was playing the end of some shit horror movie that he and Michael had been watching on Netflix. Michael had fallen asleep on his shoulder about halfway through, but Geoff was restless. He always was the night before a heist. Even though his Crew worked like a well oiled machine and they hadn't had any close calls in ages, Geoff couldn't help the anxiety that burned away in his chest every time they took a job and _god_ what he wouldn't give for just one glass of whiskey... He glanced over at his, still fully stocked, liquor cabinet and shook his head. He'd worked too hard to throw his sobriety away just because he was a little nervous about robbing a bank.

“Geoff?” Michael's sleepy voice drew him back to the couch. “You okay?”

“I'm alright baby.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “Just thinking.”

“You think too much.” Michael coaxed him back down and leaned against his shoulder. “We've done this a million times. There's nothing to worry about.” Geoff wrapped an arm around his boy.

“I know. But you know I can't help but worry about you...” He tightened his grip a little, drawing Michael in closer to his chest.

“I worry about you too. But that's how it is. We all worry about each other. We're family.”

“You're right.”

“You're damn right I'm right. Come on. Let's go to bed.” Michael yawned as he stood and Geoff followed him through the penthouse, passing the other bedrooms on the way to his own. He could hear Ryan and Jeremy talking in low voices in one- no doubt going over the plans again- and he rolled his eyes when he heard heavy breathing and choked out moans from the room that Gavin shared with Jack. Everything was normal for the night before a heist. Everyone had their own ways of dealing with the stress and anxiety. Jeremy liked to listen to Ryan's sound logic and reassurances that he had his back. Gavin liked to get fucked into the mattress- a good way for him to clear his head in any situation really. And Geoff and Michael... They usually just laid quietly with each other.

Geoff stopped short when he walked into his bedroom and just stared. Michael had stripped down to just his boxers and was pulling back the covers when he looked up and spotted him.

“What's up?”

“Just... You're so beautiful.” He whispered, closing the distance between them and pulling Michael in for a kiss, one hand on his cheek, the other on his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you sap. Don't start going soft on us now.” He joked.

“Anything but soft when you're around baby.” He tugged Michael's hips closer, half hard in his sweatpants. Michael laughed and leaned up for another kiss, running his fingers through Geoff's hair.

“You wanna mess around?” He grinned when they parted.

“ _Mess around_. Please. I'm a gentleman.” Michael snorted at that. “Okay, maybe not. But yes I would very much like to do that.” Geoff pushed Michael down to the bed gently, kissing down his neck and chest, making him laugh when his beard brushed over his skin. “I love you.” He whispered again against his stomach as he popped the cap on a bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers.

“I- _fuck_ \- I love you too.” Michael gasped as Geoff slid both fingers in easily. He was still loosened up from when they'd fucked earlier in the evening, so Geoff didn't spend much time prepping him- just made sure he was wet for him, biting little marks into his hips and thighs and drawing out a pretty moan as he pulled his fingers out. He made quick work of rolling on a condom and smearing lube over his own cock, pressing one of Michael's knees up to his chest as he laid over him, pushing in slowly. Michael reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, his nails digging into his shoulders a little.

“You want it harder?”

“No.” Michael shook his head. “No this is perfect.” Geoff smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, keeping the pace of his hips slow and steady. Sex with Michael was usually a clash, the two of them hot-headed and fighting each other for dominance. That's how it had started- a drunken night when tensions were high and funds were low when Geoff was first starting the Crew. They'd fucked, then hadn't looked at each other for a solid week. But then it kept happening, again and again, until Michael came to him in the middle of the night after he and Gavin had a close call. They hadn't said a word, they didn't need to, and Geoff was more than happy to slowly take him apart and put him back together.

They'd grown closer after that night. Softer. Of course they still had their rough nights that left both of them feeling like they were just a quick fuck, but they had more and more nights where they could take their time and it felt more like making love than just having sex. Just those words made Geoff shiver. He'd always thought it cliché and rolled his eyes whenever someone said it, but now, with Michael's arms around him and his soft moans in his ear, telling him how good he felt, he understood the difference.

“Geoff-” Michael whined and dug his nails in a little deeper when Geoff sucked a dark hickey to the side of his throat.

“I've got you baby.” He gripped Michael's hips a little tighter and sped up his thrusts just enough to send them both over the edge. He pulled out slowly, tying off the condom before dropping it in the trashcan next to the bed and using the edge of the sheet to wipe Michael's come off both of their stomachs while they caught their breath.

“That's gross Geoff.” Michael huffed.

“Well then you can get up and wash off if you want, but I'm not moving.” Geoff laughed breathlessly, laying down and wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders, pulling him up against his chest.

“You lazy fuck.”

“You love me.” He kissed the younger man on the top of his head and buried his nose in his hair. “Did you use my shampoo today?” He asked, looking down and chuckling when Michael blushed all the way down to his chest. “You're cute.”

“Shut up.” Michael pressed his face against his shoulder and Geoff laughed, peppering the top of his head with more kisses before tipping his chin up gently.

“I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” Michael gave him a playful shove but kissed him back anyway, then settled down to lay with his head against his chest. He was asleep in minutes and Geoff envied him. His own mind was still racing, but his boyfriend's steady breathing and the gentle beat of his heart under his palm helped to calm him until he dozed off as well.

 

Morning came far too soon, and with it came Gavin, prodding Geoff's shoulder until he woke up, jostling Michael as he sat up in the beginnings of a panic.

“What is it? What's wrong?” No one ever came to wake him up unless something had happened. But Gavin just put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back.

“Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. Just came to get you for breakfast.” Gavin spoke softly and Geoff saw the anxiety in his eyes. Michael threw a pillow at the Brit, making him yelp and stumble back, breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

“You woke us up for _that_?” He grumbled, putting on his glasses and stretching.

“Jack sent me to get you.” Gavin defended himself. “Don't shoot the messenger.”

“Yeah whatever. Get out unless you wanna watch me blow Geoff.” Gavin went red at Michael's words but smirked.

“Not like I haven't watched before.” Michael hurled another pillow at him as he fled, pulling the door closed behind him, laughing the whole way.

“Prick.” He huffed, flopping back down.

“You really gonna blow me?” Geoff teased.

“I mean, probably.”

“Alright well let me take a shower first.” He rolled out of bed and cracked his neck. Michael stretched out and grinned up at him.

“Don't take too long.” Geoff smiled and made his way to his bathroom, rubbing at a knot in his shoulder. He took longer in the shower than he intended, letting the hot water relax his muscles, and by the time he got out, Michael had left. He sighed and got dressed, checking his phone as he did.

“Bloody hell! What took you so long?” Gavin rolled his eyes when Geoff joined the rest of the Crew at the table, taking his usual seat between Michael and Ryan. He ignored the Brit in favor of answering a text from Trevor. When he set his phone down the table went silent, all eyes on him.

“Today's the day boys. You're all clear on your jobs, right?” His Crew nodded. Geoff held out his hands to either side, Michael and Ryan each taking one, then taking the hands of Gavin and Jeremy- respectively- then the two of them taking Jack's hands to finish the circle. He wasn't a religious man, none of them were, but this was a pre-heist tradition. No one said a word. Just sat in silence, holding each others hands. The sound of their breathing was almost deafening in the otherwise quiet penthouse, but it was a comfort to have his family so near to him. Ryan broke the chain first, his hands shaking as he gave Geoff's fingers one last squeeze and started in on his breakfast. Jeremy held tight to his other hand, but for the most part they all broke apart.

“Is The B Team set?” Gavin was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah, they're ready to go whenever we are.”

 

The conversation shifted from the job at hand to video games and Geoff was glad for the distraction, laughing as Michael, Gavin and Jeremy started in on an argument about _Destiny_.

“Alright motherfuckers. Let's go. I'll wipe the fucking floor with you!” Michael shouted across the table.

“As much as I would _love_ to kick your ass, we don't have enough time right now.” Jeremy shot back coolly.

“I'll judge your little pissing contest when we get back Lads.” Gavin snickered.

“Oh no. You're not getting off that easy you little shit. You're playing too.” Michael elbowed him in the side.

“But Michael-!”

“Everyone go get ready. We leave in thirty.” Geoff cut in, glancing down at his phone. He got up and helped Jack clear the table while the others headed to their respective rooms, Gavin and Michael still bickering playfully. Jeremy stuck close to Ryan's side. The older man had already gone silent. Their sweet Ryan Haywood was gone and _The Vagabond_ had taken his place. Even though he'd kept up the silent act and hadn't removed his mask or told them his name for months, it was still unsettling to see him shift into work mode.

“Hold still.” After Geoff shrugged into his jacket, Michael put his hands on his shoulders and straightened out his collar. He didn't make eye contact as he smoothed his hands down Geoff's chest, fixing his tie.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just... Be careful out there okay?”

“You know I will baby.” Geoff cupped Michael's cheek and tipped his face up to kiss him soundly. “You be safe too. Don't do anything stupid.”

“Geoff. You've got me paired with Gavin. You _know_ that's not something I can promise.” He joked dryly as they left to join the rest of the Crew in the garage. Ryan was pacing while Jeremy watched his movements carefully and Gavin and Jack leaned against one of Jack's cars, chatting idly.

“Alright. Pair up and we'll roll out.” He could feel Ryan's eyes on him behind the mask and he shivered. “Team Nice Dynamite, you're up first for distraction. Jack and I will be right behind you, and Battle Buddies, you're on patrol. Circle the block and keep us clear. Everyone set?” There were nods all around. “Good. Coms on. Watch each others backs. Let's go.”

Gavin and Jack kissed quickly. Ryan leaned down to touch his forehead to Jeremy's before the pair pulled out of the garage on motorcycles. Michael hauled Geoff down for a hard kiss that he smiled into while he kissed him back.

“Kick some ass.”

“You got it baby. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Michael! Come on!” Gavin called out the passenger side of the car he and Michael were taking.

“Go on.” Geoff smiled. “Eyes up boys! Take care.”

“See you soon Geoff!” Michael yelled as they drove off while Gavin blew him and Jack a kiss. The two of them hung back until they heard a confirmation from Trevor that he and Alfredo were in position. Jack gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder and revved the engine.

“Team OG comin' in hot.” He called over the com.

“ _Watch yourselves. We've got cops on the block. Looks like they're just stopping for lunch but you never know._ ” Jeremy warned.

“Gotcha.”

 

Geoff knew there was something wrong the second he and Jack pulled up to the front of the bank. He could see Gavin through the front window, chatting up a teller, while Michael stood off to the side talking with a middle-aged couple, the only other people in the building, but there was tension in both their shoulders. He called Michael's cell instead of using the com, but opened the line so the others could hear. Michael smiled politely at the couple as he answered.

“ _Hi honey._ ”

“We're outside. What's going on baby?” He saw Michael glance their way.

“ _Yeah, I left both dogs out back._ ” Geoff froze at the code words. He hadn't been expecting security.

“ _Son of a bitch_.” Trevor spat. “ _Vagabond, circle around back. Keep an eye on them._ ” He ordered.

“When did you last see them?”

“ _Not too long. Maybe five, ten minutes? I just got to the bank a little bit ago._ ” Michael had started pacing.

“Calm down. Ryan's gonna take care of it for you okay? Ry, let me know when you're ready.”

“Gavin where are you going?” Jack asked when Gavin started walking away from the desk. Gavin fixed his hair to hide the press of his com.

“ _You have a bathroom here love?_ ” He asked the teller sweetly. Geoff saw the man point towards the back of the building.

“Gavin stay in sight!” But it was too late, Gavin was already gone down the hall.

“ _There's a service door back here. That's where security went._ ” He whispered.

“ _Do not engage. I repeat- do not engage!_ ” Alfredo warned. “ _I've got eyes on Vagabond, he's almost there. Security is armed. Stay inside Golden Boy._ ”

“ _I can handle it_.” Gavin insisted.

“Don't you dare.” Jack snapped. There was the muffled sound of a door opening.

“ _They're going back inside._ ” Alfredo reported. “ _Get out of there._ ” Geoff heard a quiet 'afternoon' that he assumed was from one of the guards, followed by a door closing.

“ _Shit._ ” Gavin hissed out. “ _If we're going to do this, we have to go now._ ”

“ _Your call Kingpin._ ” Geoff watched the two security guards take their positions.

“Let's go. Vagabond, stay at the back. Twins, get ready to shoot on my signal. Golden Boy you stay where you are. Mogar, you stick close to me.”

“ _I'll keep circling the block_.” Jeremy assured him.

“Good. Jack, keep the car running. We're gonna need to get out of here quick.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Alright I'm going in. Everyone confirm.” A chorus of acknowledgements came in over the com and he saw Michael nod a little. Adrenaline rushed through Geoff's veins as he stepped out of the car and tucked his gun into his belt, covering it with his suit jacket. When he entered the bank he gave a nod to the security guard by the door and a wink to Michael, who rolled his eyes, as he approached the teller.

“Good afternoon sir.”

“How ya doin'? Hey. Could I just get a withdrawal slip?” The teller handed him the paper and he pulled a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket. He handed a note back to the man behind the desk and put a finger to his lips as he read it.

' _Empty the safe. Keep quiet and we won't have a problem_.'

“That sound like something you can do for me?” He asked with a lazy smile, tucking his pen away, showing a quick flash of the gold plated pistol on his hip- a little gaudy for his tastes, but it had been a gift from Gavin, so he used it often. The teller swallowed nervously, his hands shaking.

“Y-yes sir.” He backed away slowly and Geoff kept his eyes on him until he went through a door. He turned to watch the room. The second security guard joined his coworker by the front door just as the couple that Michael had been talking with left. Perfect.

“Twins. You're clear.” He muttered over his com. Michael shot him a look and the two of them moved to the side of the room, out of the line of fire. One of the security guards turned to follow the movement, frowning for a moment then hitting the other on the arm, recognition making his face twist in fear. “Now.” He hissed. “We've been spotted.” He didn't hear the gunshots from the roof on the other side of the street, but twin bullet holes shattered out the front window and both security guards fell. Geoff and Michael both ducked instinctively. There were screams from the street and the already shaken teller nearly dropped the bag he was holding when he came back to the desk.

“ _Grab it and go!_ ” Jack shouted.

“ _Better be quick! Cops are on the way. Three blocks off._ ”

“Gotcha. Thanks buddy. You did good.” Geoff took the bag and the teller raised his hands over his head. “Oh knock it off. I'm not gonna shoot you. I-”

“Geoff! Move!” Hands met his shoulder as a shot rang out and time stopped as Geoff fell to his knees.

“ _What the fuck was that!? Geoff? Michael? Are you alright?_ ” Trevor's panic was clear. He never used their real names on a heist. Geoff caught himself and rolled to the side, pulling the gun from his hip and firing two shots at the man behind Michael. He was wearing the same uniform as the other two security guards.

“There was a third security guard! Why the fuck didn't we have eyes on- Michael...?” Geoff's voice caught in his throat. Michael was standing where he had been moments before, staring down at himself, blood seeping through his shirt.

“Geoff?” He choked out. Geoff scrambled to his feet and caught Michael as he started to fall.

“Stay with me baby. Just hold on okay? I've got you.”

“ _Michael boi?_ ” He heard the bathroom door open.

“Gavin stay back there! Ryan I need you!” He yelled, holding one hand over the wound in Michael's stomach, the other on the side of his boy's face.

“ _Geoff what the bloody hell happened!?_ ”

“Just- Just stay where you are Gav.” Geoff couldn't keep his voice from shaking. “Please just stay there.” Another door crashed open at the back of the bank and he started reaching for his gun again before he saw Ryan rushing over, mask off.

“How bad is it?” He asked, kneeling down next to them.

“I'm fine-” Michael insisted, blood bubbling up between his lips.

“Don't- Don't talk... Stay still.”

“I don't know if we can move him Geoff...” Ryan's eyes met his and he saw fear there.

“We can't leave him here.”

“ _We're coming to you Geoff. Hold tight_.” Trevor was out of breath, already running.

“Geoff-” Michael grabbed at his shirt weakly, the blood from his mouth a steady trickle now.

“I'm here. I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere.”

“You gotta go Geoff. The cops are on their way... I- I'm not-” his breathing was labored, “I'm not gonna let you get caught just because- because I was a dumbass.”

“I'm not leaving you here Michael.” Geoff snapped. The door to the bank opened and Trevor and Alfredo ran to his side.

“Oh fuck... Holy shit...” Alfredo fumbled to get the med kit out of his bag. “Hey Michael. How ya feelin' buddy?” Geoff could see his hands shaking.

“Gonna be honest with ya 'Fredo.” Michael coughed. “Not uh. Not great.”

“Alright. Okay. Let's get you patched up and ready to roll. Ryan, give us some cover.”

“ _Geoffrey! What is happening out there!? What happened to my boi!?_ ” Geoff could hear the tears in Gavin's voice over the com.

“I'm gonna be okay Gavvy. Don't you- don't- don't...” Michael's eyes started to close and Geoff squeezed his hand tight.

“Stick with me baby. Keep your eyes open.” He begged. “Come on Michael. Open your eyes.” Michael did as he was told and tried to look down at his stomach but Geoff put a hand on his cheek. “Just look at me.”

“You're crying...” He whispered.

“No I'm not.” Geoff forced a smile and wiped at his eyes while Alfredo pulled Michael's shirt up and tried his best to stop the bleeding, a small panicked noise building up in his throat.

“We've got company!” Ryan shouted over his shoulder, mask back on as he fired out at the cops that had started closing in on the building.

“Gav...” Michael's voice was a low whine, barely audible over the gunfire. “I want- I want Gav...” Geoff's heart broke when he heard Gavin storm out of the bathroom before he had a chance to tell him to stay where he was- or to at least take cover.

“Michael? Michael!” Gavin charged out and slid the last few feet on his knees, knocking Trevor out of the way to hold onto Michael's free hand. “I'm here boi...” Trevor squeezed back in and pressed two fingers to Michael's pulse. Gavin made the mistake of looking down at the wound and wretched. He'd never been good with large amounts of blood- Geoff faintly remembered the time Ryan had come home from a solo mission with a bullet in his shoulder and he'd almost fainted on the spot. The memory would usually bring a smile to his face but Trevor's worried frown and the way he'd somehow gone even paler than he already was shoved the vague happiness away.

“Geoff...” He started.

“No.” Geoff shook his head. “Don't say anything. Not a fucking word.” Trevor looked like he'd been slapped but turned to Alfredo instead. The poor boy's hands were shaking and sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Hey...” Michael croaked, squeezing Geoff's hand. “I- I love you... Y-you too Gavvy...”

“I love you too sweetheart.” Geoff leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth gently, wincing when he tasted blood. “I've- We've got you... You're going to be fine, okay? You're going to be just fine.” Gavin nodded, choking when he said he loved him too.

“You don't have to- you don't have to lie to me Geoff...”

“Why would I lie to you? I'd never lie to you Michael. You're going to be okay.”

“'Fredo-” Trevor choked out.

“I'm trying!” Alfredo's voice shook as much as his hands and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I-I always told you I'd take a bullet for you- didn't I Geoff?” Michael's eyes started to close again.

“No. No no no... Michael? Michael honey, stay with me. Don't you dare- don't you dare leave me.” Geoff shook and raise Michael's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. His cheek. His bloody lips... The hand he was holding slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a dull _thud_ that felt like an explosion.

“M-Michael boi...?” Gavin whimpered, shaking his shoulder gently. “Q-Quit messing around. Come on then love. Wake up-” his voice grew frantic but Geoff felt like he was hearing it from underwater. “Bloody hell Michael! Wake up!” He screamed.

“Geoff- Geoff I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried-” Alfredo sobbed, reeling back, his bloody hands slipping on the tiled floor when Geoff heaved himself to his feet, picking up his gold plated pistol from the pool of blood that surrounded them. “Geoff- please-” He turned to the teller, who was still standing frozen in his booth and shot him square between the eyes. He vaguely registered Trevor yelling for Jack to come get Gavin, Gavin's screams, and Alfredo's repeated sobs that he tried to save him as he approached the body of the third security guard and emptied the rest of his clip into his chest. When it clicked after the last round was spent, Geoff snapped, hurled the gun across the room, hauled his foot back to kick the body with all the force he could muster and started screaming...

“You motherfucking!” _Thud_. “Cock-sucking!” _Thud._ “Good for nothing!” _Thud_. “Son of a fucking bitch!” _Thud_. “You fucking took him from me you cunt!” _Thud_. “You absolute fucking waste of space-” _Thud._ “Piece of human fucking garbage!” Strong arms looped under his and around his chest, and hauled him away.

“Geoff come on! We've gotta go- Now!” Ryan shouted.

“Not until I burn this fucking place to the ground!” He spat back, trying to pry himself out of Ryan's iron grip. While he struggled he saw Gavin standing at the window, firing out and screaming, his clothes and hands stained with Michael's blood.

“Come on you fucking pricks!” He shouted. “Give me a real fucking fight you bloody bastards!” He stumbled back a step, laughing when a bullet grazed his shoulder and Geoff's heart stopped before Jeremy sped onto the scene in a blaze of gunfire, a flash of purple and orange on his motorcycle. He skid to a stop and ran in, grabbing Gavin and pulling him out of the building.

“You're all clear! Go!” He yelled over his shoulder. Jack had Michael in a fireman's carry and was running for his car while Ryan maneuvered Geoff to follow and Trevor collected Alfredo.

“Everyone head for the mountains!” Ryan ordered over the com after helping Geoff into the backseat of Jack's car. “The penthouse won't be safe. I'm going to lead the rest of these fucks off the trail.”

“ _Ryan don't! We need to stay together!_ ” Jeremy shouted back. He and Gavin were already long gone.

“Listen to him Ryan...” Geoff didn't have the energy to yell anymore. He was numb. Still trying to stop the blood that oozed from the bullet wound in Michael's stomach even though he couldn't feel his pulse anymore. One of his arms hung over the side of the seat and the other was draped across his chest. “Spread out and evade, but don't do anything stupid...” He braced himself against the back of the front passenger seat with one hand as Jack pealed away from the building and down a side street, the other never leaving Michael.

“Are you with me Geoff?” Jack asked when the sounds of sirens had faded.

“Yeah... Yeah I'm here...” He whispered back, running his fingers through Michael's hair. He kept expecting him to take a breath and open his eyes, but he never did... His body growing cold under his hands.

“We're almost to the safe house.” Jack's voice was tight with pain and he sniffled.

“ _We're here._ ” Jeremy reported quietly. “ _Gav's hit but it's not too bad. I'm getting him patched up now._ ”

“ _Alfredo and I are right behind you._ ” Trevor added.

“Ryan where are you?”

“ _Not far behind._ ” He answered. “ _Took me a minute to loose them. Changed vehicles._ ”

“Ten-four...”

 

Geoff barely felt Jack's hands or heard his voice as he was helped out of the car, protesting weakly that he didn't want to leave Michael. What if he woke up? He wouldn't know what was going on... where he was... He would be scared...

“Geoff...” Gentle hands held his shaking shoulders and kept him steady as he was guided into the safe house. Jeremy jumped when the door opened but calmed when he saw Geoff and Jack. Gavin, who had been sitting with his face in his hands, looked up then rushed over, throwing himself into Geoff's arms in a hug that almost knocked him off his feet.

“Tell me it's not true... Tell me he woke up...” He sobbed into his shoulder. “Please Geoff...”

“I'm sorry Gavvy...” He choked out. The wail that rose up out of Gavin chilled Geoff to the bone and it took both him and Jack holding tight to him to keep him upright.

 

Trevor and Alfredo joined them soon after, the former pacing and running his hands through his hair, the latter staying hunched over near the door- both crying. Ryan was right behind them, going straight to Jeremy and wrapping him in a tight hug, ragged sobs coming from behind his mask. Geoff couldn't remember a single time he'd seen or heard him cry... Even after losing Ray. He'd lost his mind, but he never let them see him cry... After their last member came in, Jack went back out to his car. Geoff didn't see what he was doing but he heard the back door open, then the door to the room he shared with Michael closed. The squeaky hinge gave it away.

“It should have been me...” Geoff rasped. “Goddammit it should have been me. He pushed me out of the way. It's my fault... It should have-” Gavin pulled himself out of his arms and slapped him across the face, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes bright with rage. Nobody moved when Geoff put a hand to his cheek and stared, slack-jawed, at his Golden Boy.

“S-Shut _up_ Geoffrey.” He sobbed. “Michael died-” his voice caught on the word, “-for you and you're going to be ungrateful!?”

“Yes! Yes I am Gavin!” Geoff shouted back when he finally found his voice. “I never asked _any_ of you to take a bullet for me! If I had to choose I'd rather die than _ever_ see anything happen to my Crew- my _family_. Don't you stand there and tell me you wouldn't feel guilty if Jack took a bullet for you!”

“Don't you remember how we lost Ray!?” Gavin screamed, shoving him back by the shoulders. “I've had to watch _two_ of _my_ Lads die Geoffrey! You think I don't feel guilty about that every single fucking day!?”

“God- Gavvy... I-I'm sorry... I-” Geoff reached out to pull him in again but he just slammed his fists against his chest to keep him at arms length. “Gavin...” The Lad slumped against him.

“Y-You- bloody- idiot-” Each word was gasped out between sobs that shook his whole body.

“I'm sorry...” He squeezed Gavin tight until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Geoff... It's Burnie...” Trevor held out his phone and Geoff felt even sicker to his stomach, something he didn't think was possible. Michael had been hand picked for his Crew by Burnie Burns, the head of The Roosters, the larger crime syndicate that The Fakes belonged to. He took the phone and cleared his throat but his voice still cracked when he spoke.

“Ramsey...”

“ _Geoff? What's going on? Miles said he saw you guys in a shoot out. Is everyone okay?_ ” He couldn't bring himself to answer. “ _Geoff?_ ”

“Michael... Michael's-”

“ _What happened?_ ” His boss demanded again. “ _Where is Michael?_ ”

“He's dead Burnie.” There was deafening silence on the other end of the line.

“ _Dead...?_ ” Burnie's voice broke and Geoff heard someone screaming in the background.

“I'm so sorry, I-” He started.

“ _Barb, get her out of here._ ”

“Was that Lindsay?” He choked out. Gavin put a hand over his mouth. Lindsay was an _Honorary Lad-_ as he called her- and was one of Michael's best friends.

“ _How is everyone else?_ ” Burnie ignored his question. “ _How's Gavin_.”

“He got grazed, and you can probably imagine how well he's coping... but he's alright. We're all- the rest of us are fine... As fine as we can be.”

“ _Are you at a safe house?_ ”

“The one in the mountains.”

“ _I'll come by tomorrow. And I'll send word to the other crews. We'll come to pay our respects..._ ”

“Thank you...”

“ _I'm so sorry Geoff. I know- I know how much you love him._ ” The line went dead before Geoff could say anything else, so he handed the phone back to Trevor and faced his broken Crew.

“We're staying here for a couple days. Burnie will be here with the rest of the family tomorrow. We- We'll bury him then.” He turned and left the house, ignoring Jeremy when he asked where he was going and shrugging Jack's hand off of his shoulder. Alfredo stepped out of his way without looking at him and Trevor pulled him up to his chest, hushing him softly. He headed for the shed, forcing every step.

“Hey.” Ryan followed him carefully. He'd taken his mask off and his eyes were red. “What are you doing?” Geoff ignored him and grabbed a shovel, heading for the tree line where only one other marker stood, and started digging. “Oh Geoff...” Ryan breathed, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Geoff, stop. Let me-”

“No. I have to do this.”

“Your Crew needs you. _Gavin_ needs you.”

“Gavin has Jack. Go take care of Jeremy.” Geoff didn't turn around.

“Let us help you.” Jeremy's voice caught his attention, but he kept digging.

“You shouldn't do this alone...” Now he did turn. Alfredo was standing next to Jeremy shaking. Geoff buried the shovel in the dirt.

“Give me a minute alone with Sauce.” He muttered to Jeremy and Ryan, who exchanged a look but turned back to the house, leaving their newest crew member trembling before their Kingpin. When the door closed behind them, Alfredo started babbling out apologies.

“Geoff- I'm so sorry. I tired my best I just- there was so much blood and I couldn't get it to stop I-”

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Come here...” Geoff opened his arms and wrapped them around him. “I'm not angry with you. You did what you could with what you had and did it under pressure. You did good Sauce.” He whispered.

“I could have done more if-”

“Stop.” He cupped the boy's face with both of his hands and looked into his eyes. “Don't start blaming yourself. It'll eat away at you for the rest of your life if you let it. Trust me...”

“But... You loved... love-” he amended, “him...”

“We all love him 'Fredo. And I love all of you. Listen... if you want out- after what happened today... I understand. No hard feelings, okay?”

“How could I even think of leaving now?” Geoff smiled and gave him a pat on the cheek.

“You're a good kid Alfredo. We're lucky to have you.” He went back to digging and Alfredo grabbed another shovel from the shed. Not long after, Ryan and Jeremy rejoined them, taking up shovels of their own. It took hours, well past sunset, for the four of them to finish, but even then Geoff didn't go back inside. He didn't want to face his Crew again yet. He couldn't. Instead he sat out on the porch, staring out over the city below them, turning a gold band between his fingers.

“You need to sleep.” Gavin's hand rested on his shoulder, startling him, and he shook his head.

“Won't be able to.” He muttered. “I'll keep watch.”

“No you wont. Jack just got up. He's taking the watch tonight. Come on... Let's go to bed.” Gavin gave his arm a little tug. “What's that?”

“I was gonna give it to him when we got home.” He opened his hand to show Gavin the ring and heard his breath catch hard in his throat. “I've had it on me for months.”

“Geoff...”

“I'm just a moron about stuff like that. You know. I tried a couple times but bitched out.”

“He would've said yes.” Gavin put an arm around his shoulders. “Come on.” He tried again to get him to stand, and this time he followed. Jack gave him a tight hug on his way in, but said nothing as he went to sit on the porch to keep watch. It was mostly dark in the safe house, with only the living room light on. Trevor and Alfredo were tangled up together, asleep on the couch, but Ryan and Jeremy were nowhere to be seen. Geoff figured they were locked away in their own room.

“I'm going to shower.” He whispered, not wanting to wake the boys on the couch. “I'll be there in a minute.” Gavin nodded and went to his and Jack's room. Once the door was shut, Geoff snuck down the hall to the room he had shared with Michael for years. His hand shook as it rested on the handle. He knew what was waiting for him behind that door... He took a deep breath and pushed it open slowly, mindful of the squeaky hinge, and swallowed down a sob when he saw Michael. He could have been sleeping- if it weren't for the blood soaked sheets, Geoff would have been sure of it.

“Hey baby...” He choked out. “Just one more thing and I'll let you rest...” If anyone were around, they would have thought he was crazy. And maybe he was. Love could do that to a person... He took Michael's cold hand and slid the ring onto his finger. “Something to remember me by. Show it off to Ray for me...” He kissed Michael's knuckles then laid his hand back over his chest and covered him with the sheet. “I love you...” He left the bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom, starting the shower and finally pealing off his suit, debating on just burning the thing. The water pressure at the safe house wasn't great, and the water heater only worked half the time, but it got the job done and Geoff felt marginally better when he got out, drying off and wrapping his towel around his waist.

“Christ Geoff.” Gavin was sitting in bed reading and he jumped when he came in. “I'll never get over how bloody quiet you are.”

“Does Jack have an extra pair of sweats? I don't- I don't want to go into the other room.” Gavin went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt, handing them over and turning his back while Geoff got dressed.

“I already miss him...” Gavin sniffled, sitting back down. “I keep waiting for him to bust in here and...”

“I know... I miss him too...” Geoff sat on the other side of the bed and pulled Gavin close to his chest with one arm, reaching over him to turn off the bedside lamp. He'd already cried so much today, but a few more tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his Golden Boy. His head on his shoulder was a comforting weight, soft and familiar, and despite his best efforts, he found himself nodding off.

 

When morning came, Geoff thanked what ever fucked up God there was that his sleep had been dreamless, though it did take him a moment longer than he would admit, to remember that the warm body pressed against his side was Gavin and not Michael. There was a quiet knock at the door and he called for whoever it was to come in softly.

“Geoff, Burnie's here.” Jack poked his head in. He looked exhausted.

“Tell him I'll be out in a minute.” Geoff moved Gavin carefully, doing his best not to wake him as he got out of bed. “Can you do me a favor and grab me some clothes?”

“Already done. Ryan went back to the penthouse last night and picked some up for everyone.” Jack handed over a bag and Geoff rubbed his eyes.

“Remind me to be pissed about that later.” He sighed. He got dressed quickly and quietly so that Gavin could sleep. Ryan had grabbed him a charcoal grey suit rather than his usual black, but he didn't mind. It was fitting, in it's own way. His hands faltered when he tried to tie his tie and he almost called down the hall for Michael to come help him. Though he rarely wore them himself, he'd had a knack for it, and his hands were steadier than Geoff's. He settled for balling it up and throwing it to the floor before leaving the room.

“Geoff.” Burnie was standing in the small living room with Joel and Barb to one side of him, Miles and Lindsay to the other, all dressed in black. Geoff put his hand out, mostly out of habit, but Burnie pulled him in for a tight hug. “I'm so sorry Geoffrey...” When he let go, Joel, Miles and Barb each took a turn hugging him before he got to Lindsay. She was shaking and tears cut trails through her makeup.

“I'm sorry Lindsay... I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him...” She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling and threw her arms around his neck.

“Where's Gavin?”

“Still sleeping. I'm sure he'll be up soon though.”

“Walk with me a minute Geoff.” Burnie put a hand on his shoulder and led him outside. “What happened?” Geoff took a deep breath and explained the events of the previous day while they walked around the safe house in the early morning sun.

“I just can't believe we missed that third security guard...”

“Who gave you your intel?”

“Trevor and Alfredo had eyes on that service door and so did Ryan. He must have been inside the whole time...” Burnie nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but Geoff cut him off. “Listen... Don't tell anyone about this but... I'm stepping down.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry but I just... I can't do it. I'm going to pass leadership of The Fakes over to someone else.” His old friend just stared at him in shock.

“Who?”

“Not sure yet. Probably one of the Gents. Maybe even Gavin. I'll talk to Jack and Ryan about it in a few days and see what they think.”

“Are you going to stay in the Crew?”

“I think so. I don't think I could ever really leave the life. I'm in too deep. I'll just stay behind the scenes a little more. Might take a vacation too. Need some time away.”

“Well.” Burnie sighed. “I can't say I blame you.” Several cars started pulling up the long driveway and Geoff saw so many familiar faces. “Keep me posted alright? We'll talk later.”

 

Despite the fact that it was full of the largest, flashiest crime family in Los Santos, the safe house property was almost eerily quiet. Everyone spoke softly and even their brightest members were subdued and somber. Funerals for one of their own were few and far between, and some of their newer members- like Alfredo and Mica- had never seen a death in a Crew. The whole event was a blur for Geoff. He remembered saying a few words, along with the rest of The Fakes, Burnie, Lindsay, and a few others that he tuned out. Gavin stuck close to his side the whole day, the both of them breaking down when Jack and Ryan carefully lowered Michael's body into his grave right next to Ray's, a flash of gold on his hand catching a few people by surprise, if the soft ' _no..._ ' he heard from Miles was anything to go by.

He didn't even register the people saying goodbye to him until Burnie collected his small entourage and gave him one final hug. Ryan had disappeared, but Jeremy didn't seem any more nervous than what would be normal, given the situation, so Geoff ignored it. Ryan could take care of himself.

With everyone gone, he found himself slumped in an armchair in the living room, fighting to stay awake. Jack urged him to go to bed, and for once, he didn't fight it. Gavin assured him that he and Jack would sleep on the couch to give him some space, since Trevor and Alfredo had gone back to their own outpost, and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you Geoffrey... We all do...” He whispered.

“I love you too Gavvy...” Geoff choked out. “I'll see you in the morning.”

 

For the first night in years, Geoff Ramsey went to bed alone. And when sleep took him, he dreamed of freckled cheeks, bright hazel eyes, a laugh that could light up a room, and the words ' _I love you_ ' spoken by the most perfect voice he'd ever heard in his life...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it.  
> Two weeks worth of work, sixty handwritten pages, and 7,557 words that killed me.
> 
> Keep a lookout for a couple of follow ups to this fic, and if you need to cleanse your soul a little bit, I'll be posting more fluff in “Gub Dump”, my collection of stand-alone prompts and commissions.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are my bread and butter.
> 
> Love y'all with all my heart,  
> Alex


End file.
